


The Twin Dragons : The Lost Heart

by AbiyuJabbar



Category: The Twin Dragons
Genre: Dark, Gen, Magic, Male - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, female - Freeform, kingdom - Freeform, light - Freeform, power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiyuJabbar/pseuds/AbiyuJabbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an introduction for my story. This story tell about an Advanture of The Twin Dragons. Here, they've to face a lot of elements and magic power even if it's evil or not. They'll have a lot of friends and a lot of enemies too. So here we go. Let's start for the introduction part first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twin Dragons : The Lost Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first story. I make this story by myself. It won't connected to other fandoms, so i make my own fandom. I hope you'll like the story. It's gonna be a long story. Well, before read, please forgive me about bad english. I'm Indonesian. I'm still learn how to use a good grammar.

The Twin Dragons

Chapter 1

The Lost Heart

Part 1 : The Introducing

 

In the Planet named Gohad, live Anthro creatures. They can do as human do. However, in this planet, there’s no human life found. There’s a big kingdom named Nagaria. Here, live many kind of dragons. Although this is a Dragon Kingdom, here live another creatures too like mammals, reptile, pisces, aves, etc.

At the year 355, born a twin dragon from The King and The Queen of Nagaria Kingdom. Their name is Grodon Luxta and Iktora Mitsix. The older one is Grodon and the younger one is Iktora. The king named Gadih Luxta and the queen named Mitsiana Karina took care of them with full of love. The king wants his older son to be a king in the future, but that won’t be easy. Grodon must learn how to be a king, while Iktora had to be a good water bending teacher.

Grodon is a Fire Dragon. He likes to play with fire and took a bath in Lava bath. He has orange and yellow hair and his body covered with red scales, except his chest have gray color. While, Iktora is a Serpent Dragon. He likes to play in the pool and swim. When he still kids, he had become a good swimmer. Iktora’s body covered with blue scales while some part of his body have green color.

When reach ages 9, The brother get their bending. Grodon get his fire bending and Iktora get his water bending. Usually, a bending power come to a dragon body when they reach ages around 9-12. This power was given by Dragon Gods.

Their was four main Dragon Gods from the faith of folks in this planet, including Fire Dragon God, Water Dragon God, Air Dragon God, and Earth Dragon God. They lead the other gods and created a life in Planet Gohad. The four main Gods wants if a good creatures in that planet die, they’ve to be placed in Heaven while the bad creatures placed in Hell. However, The Nature Gods who rule the Heaven don’t want any poor and disgusting creatures enter her Heaven, so she decide to thrown away any creatures who will enter the heaven to the hell.

The four main Gods angry to nature gods and want to stop it, but they can’t. If they destroy Nature gods, the nature in Planet Gohad can’t be stable.  So, they do a discussion and create a mist dimension. This is the dimension where the creature spirits placed for a while, however the four main Gods didn’t know how long the spirits have to wait until they go to the Heaven or the hell. This dimension can be accessed by living creature with a special power. But that power is very rare to be found

We back to the Twin Dragon. Although their live in peace, there are will be alot of problem and adventure that they’ll face. When reach 10 ages, they advanture would begin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the first part. I'm really appreciate with comment and likes. And sorry for bad grammar. I'll improve it.


End file.
